In a production process of aluminum alloy wheels, removing back cavity burrs is a very important procedure, which directly influences the subsequent coating yield. A traditional burr brushing machine can only brush a wheel type with one size via one apparatus, and the size of the wheel type is very inconvenient to change, so that the efficiency is very low. In addition, the traditional burr brushing manner is to directly brush burrs on a wheel back cavity by a large disc hair brush under the action of pressure, and in this manner, when an angular speed is constant, the difference of linear speeds between the outer ring and the inner ring of the hair brush is very large, resulting in an unsatisfactory burr brushing effect. Based on the above two points, a burr brushing apparatus, being universal to all sizes and having an ideal burr brushing effect, has been always researched in the wheel industry.